<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lynel Herd by NeonDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968872">Lynel Herd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams'>NeonDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slut of the Wild [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Group Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, anal stretching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slut of the Wild [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was wandering the Tabantha Tundra when he came across the small herd of Lynels. He didn't realize they moved in herds. He found a large rock and pulled down his pants to expose himself. It didn't take long for them to find him. The leader of the herd went up to him first, taking no time to push it's huge cock into his hole. Link groaned as it started to fuck him hard and fast. It body covered him from the cold and snow.<br/>The leader fucked him for two days, pumping him full of cum. After it was done, the second in command pushed into him, fucking him slow, taking it's time. After hours of this slow torture, the Lynel finally came, pumping a huge load into him.<br/>After that, the rest of the herd took turns fucking him, each one taking at last a day to use him. Link was in bliss, being used continuously by so many. It went on for two months, the Lynels actually feeding him as they fucked him. The leader watched him closely, making sure he was in good health the whole time. When the leader fucked him, it was the best fucking Link had had out of the herd.<br/>The leader finally called for the herd to move on and Link almost wanted to go with them to be the herd's fuck toy. But he let them go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect this to happen but it just suddenly came to me. I never planned for this fic in particular to have another chapter for it but I knew it had to be done. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had been watching the Lynel herd for some time. They had move from the Tabantha Tundra to the Tabantha Frontier and had found a spot to settle in. He didn't know how they would react to seeing him. He took his time over the course of the day getting closer to the herd until finally they spotted him. He didn't have any weapons, just his pack with some clothes and food, so he wasn't a threat to them. He kept his hands up as he slowly walked over. The leader locked eyes with him. It had been hard to tell in the snow but the leader was a gold Lynel. Link lowered his gaze and stopped when the leader started to move towards him. He could hear it walking over, it's hooves scraping against the dirt. Link looked up when the Lynel stopped in front of him. It raised it's hand and patted Link's head before turning to the herd. It grunted and started to gesture. Was that sign language? Link knew sign! He caught 'tiny' and 'stay'. So Link could stay with them? The Lynel looked back at him and Link smiled.</p>
<p><em>"My name is Link."</em> He signed. He pointed to himself and signed his name again and again until the leader repeated him. Link beamed, they'd be able to communicate. <em>"What's your name?"</em></p>
<p><em>"Call me Gold."</em> The Lynel signed and Link nodded. Gold it was then, sounded fitting. <em>"Get on my back."</em> Link nodded and climbed up onto Gold's back. The herd started to move and Link gripped at Gold's mane.</p>
<p>At some point he had dozed off. He woke to hands picking him up and he opened his eyes to a silver Lynel handing him to Gold. Link realized that the silver Lynel was the second in command. They watched over as some Lynels went off, while the rest build a fire. Link looked up at Gold who was watching him. <em>"We stay here."</em> Link nodded and was set on his feet. He stood by Gold, unsure if he should help but the sudden weight of his hand on his head made him stay.</p>
<p>Once the fire was built, Link found a seat on a rock while gold sat on the ground next to him. Those who left came back with food and they started to rip it up, giving huge chunks to everyone. Gold made sure to get a small piece for Link who got to work cooking it. The Lynels watched, curious. They ate in relative silence, Link unsure if they wanted him there for the same reason he found them. <em>"Why did you come back?"</em> Gold asked. Link turned to face him.</p>
<p><em>"Remember when we met? I want... that."</em> He blushed n the fire light.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When we left, I noticed you seemed.. sad. I didn't want to make you do anything, we waited for you to return."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I did return."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"You did." </em>Link moved closer to Gold, hoping. <em>"Undress."</em> Link flushed and stood, quickly taking his clothes off. Everyone was watching them now. Link leaned against a large rock and Gold moved over him, his massive cock already hard. Link helped guide it to his hole and moaned as Gold pushed into him, stretching him open and filling him up. He fucked Link hard and fast, his cock driving deep inside him. Link cried out in pleasure, rocking back onto his cock and begging for more.</p>
<p>He fucked Link late into the night, cumming inside him again and again. When he finally pulled out, Link whined. Gold picked him up in his arms and pressed something into his hole to plug him up. <em>"Rest."</em> Link nodded and passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now normal for the herd to fuck him whenever they wanted. Sometimes he'd go a day without being fucked, sometimes only a few would, his favorite days were when everyone took turns fucking him. One after the other they'd come up to fuck him, filling him with cum and stretching him open wide. He just spent those days bent over, open and waiting for the next Lynel to take him. It was bliss being used. Gold took good care of him. He'd make sure Link got rest and ate through the day. He was grateful for his care.</p>
<p>They were sitting down for a meal after a long day of being fucked. <em>"Why do you like it?"</em> Gold asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Being fucked so much?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link had to think about it. "I don't have to worry about anything, I just get to feel pleasure."</em>
</p>
<p>Gold nodded as he ate. "<em>You want to be mindless all the time?"</em></p>
<p><em>"If it means I don't have to think about anything but the cock in my ass, yes."</em> Gold nodded again but said nothing more.</p>
<p>That night, Gold pulled Link close. <em>"Touch yourself."</em> Link moaned and played with his nipples. Gold slowly stroked his cock before picking Link up and holding him close. He licked at Link's cock, making him moan louder. He gasped when Gold's tongue pressed into his hole, teasing him. He pushed his tongue in as deep as he could, Link pinching his nipples and crying out. Gold rolled onto his back and eased Link down. Link shimmed back and pushed himself down onto his cock. He groaned, his belly bulging from the size. Link panted.</p>
<p>"Look at the way you stretch me." He groaned and bounced on his cock. They stayed like that all night, soon both falling asleep with gold cock deep inside him.</p>
<p>Link woke in the morning feeling full. He found himself still on Gold's cock and he whimpered in pleasure. Gold started to wake and fuck him sleepily. Link groaned. "Fuuuck." He rolled his hips, taking his cock even deeper. He cried out and bounced on his cock. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuck!" Link came hard and Gold came with him, his cock throbbing as he pumped Link full. His cock kept throbbing, spilling more cum into him. Link whined, his belly swollen with his cum. "Gold please." He panted and writhed. Gold finally pulled out, plugging Link up. Link curled up to him. "Morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link was bathing in a nearby river when Gold came up to him. "<em>I have something for you."</em></p>
<p><em>"You do?"</em> Link got out and dried off. Gold held out something made of leather, there were straps and buckles.</p>
<p><em>"It's a harness, so you can have my cock in you all the time."</em> Link face lit up and he grabbed it, trying to figure it out. Together they got it onto Gold's back, most of the straps were under him where Link would be strapped in. It took some time for him to get into it but once he was he giggled.</p>
<p>"Can you hear me? Stamp your hoof if you do." Gold stamped his hoof. "Good. When I want out, I'll tap you three times like this." He tapped his underside firmly. "Okay, I'm ready." Gold's cock started to get hard and Link could feel it pressing into him. He groaned as the full length was hard inside him. Then gold went about his day, the swaying make his cock move inside him. Link was content, even dozing off at one point. They spent the whole day like this, gold massive cock throbbing deep inside him, keeping him open and full. That night Gold fucked him hard, filling him with cum before both fell asleep. Link never wanted to leave this spot, to always have Gold's cock inside him and if Gold didn't mind, he planned on staying there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whole year had gone by. Link never left the Lynel herd, he was their personal fuck toy. Always a willing hole to be stretched and filled. Gold favored him the most, Link spending weeks hanging under him, Gold's cock deep inside him at all times. Link didn't have anything to worry about, he was well taken care of. The Lynels fucked him every day, sometimes endlessly. They once spent a month taking turns to fuck him. Link bent over a log as he was fucked over and over. His body had permanently adjusted to his new life, his hole always gaping for their massive cocks. Gold's cock was the biggest, always hard and throbbing for Link's body. He fit perfectly inside him, Link's body stretched over his cock like a sleeve. Link was in heaven, in total bliss with not a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>